


Un buen dia

by Geeniaz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "Tony es entrenador de perros", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Army, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeniaz/pseuds/Geeniaz
Summary: Una donde Invierno es un perro policia bajo el cuidado de Tony y hoy es dia de pruebas.--Basicamente vi una foto en fb y sabia que debia escribir al respecto.





	Un buen dia

Hoy era un dia de demostraciones en el uso de canes para detener a personas sospechosas, los perros policiales eran entrenados desde pequeños por los respectivos integrantes del escuadrón. Entre ellos se encontraba Anthony Carbonell (antes nombrado Anthony Stark, hijo del famoso inventor Howard Stark, pero luego del divorcio de sus padres habia decidido tomar el apellido de su madre e ingresar al ejército) que se encargaba de un gran husky negro con blanco llamado Invierno. 

El perro era realmente protector con Anthony o Tony como pedia que lo llamaran, dejando que pocas personas se acercaran al castaño; Todos en la base temian al animal, en parte porque este tenia una expresion huraña (que era adorable y servia muy bien para su tarea segun Tony, que era la unica persona que parecia pensar asi)

Durante un tiempo todos respiraron tranquilos en los dias de demostracion, porque Invierno aun no era lo suficientemente grande como para participar, pero sabian que llegaria el momento en que alguna pobre alma tendria que estar en el lado receptor de los colmillos,

\---

El sargento James "Bucky" Barnes era uno de los uniformados que habia caido rendido ante el carisma y sarcasmo natural que eran parte de la personalidad de Tony, uno de los pocos valientes que se habia ofrecido a cuidar de Invierno cuando Tony enfermó y tuvo fiebre alta por varios dias. De hecho llevaba una relacion muy particular con el animal, a veces podian estar en la misma habitacion y a veces parecia que la expresion del can habia sido heredada por Bucky.

\---

Con todo y eso llegó el dia temido, al momento en que fueron convocado a la zona de pruebas, todos pudieron ver a Tony y por ende a Invierno parados juntos esperando a que que todos llegaran para empezar con los ejercicios.

\- Oh Dios... Invierno esta ahi - Murmuró Sam "Falcon" Wilson, codeando un poco a Steve Rogers, ambos buenos amigos de Bucky - Creo que de pronto tengo una enfermedad debilitante que ataca un solo dia... Y ese dia es hoy. - añadio rapidamente cuando notaron que de hecho el perro los estaba mirando.   
\- No seas cobarde Sam, todos sabemos que la ira de los perros entrenados es falsa - rodó los ojos a su lado James. Detras suyo varios compañeros parecia estan confiando en esas palabras.   
\- Me alegro que piense asi Barnes, usted sera el que trabaje con Carbonell e Invierno hoy - Dijo apareciendo de la nada al costado de los hombres Nicholas "Nick" Fury. Uno de los mas altos mandos de la base y casi una leyenda entre todos los que habian pasado bajo su mando.

\- Oh hombre... - Steve palmeo el hombro de un livido James empujandolo hacia en direccion del par, este caminó casi automáticamente respondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa a la sonrisa amplia que fue recibida por Tony.

\- James! Que bien! Invierno esta feliz que seas tu con quien trabajemos hoy - exclamó el castaño emocionado, haciendo que el mas alto bajara su mirada al husky y por santo dios, el perro le estaba sonriendo... Su sonrisa era mas tenebrosa aun.   
Sin poder mediar palabra solo levanto su pulgar en señal de bien mientras Steve y Clinton "Hawkeye" Barton le iban colocando el uniforne acolchado.   
\- Stevie... Invierno me sonrió - murmuró bajo al rubio mas alto cuando este le abrochaba los cierres de la pechera.   
\- No hagas contacto visual Barnes, ese seria mi consejo - Comentó tranquilo Clint revisando por ultima vez los brazos - Si mueres me quedo con parte de la tarta de manzana que mando tu madre la vez pasada.   
\- No seas bruto Clint, Buck no va a morir - un suave gruñido se escuchó desde donde estaba Invierno- O al menos eso espero - Steve palmeo su mejilla con suavidad - Tranquilo Bucky, me encargare de que tus restos lleguen a casa al menos.  
\- Punk -respondió James caminando de forma torpe hasta la linea donde debia ser abordado. Viendo a unos cuatro metros estaba agachado Tony acariciando a un Invierno sin correa, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron sabia que no debia dejar que el perro lo alcanzara.

Fury se paro a dos metros de Bucky y tras recibir un asentimiento de Tony levantó la mano, James adoptó la posicion de defensa con el brazo levantado delante suyo.  
\- Tres - sus latidos de corazon se aceleraron.  
\- Dos - Invierno empezó a gruñir mas fuerte.  
\- Uno - el TENIA que correr lejos. Todo en el se lo decia.  
\- Va!   
Invierno salio corriendo a toda velocidad, al igual que James en direccion contrario soltando -lo que el negaria hasta el final de sus dias- un chillido de terror puro. Una risa se escuchó fuertemente y era Sam quien no habia podido aguantar al ver la expresion aterrorizada que llevaba el otro mientras seguia corriendo.

\- Ah... Hoy es un gran día - Comentó un sonriente Sam a sus compañeros los cuales no podian evitar sonreir tambien al ver las torpes maniobras que hacia James para evitar ser mordido por Invierno.

**Author's Note:**

> El perro en el que me base Invierno se llama Anuko y pueden encontrarlo en instagram! Id: Huskyanuko
> 
> Todo comentario sera bien recibido :)


End file.
